Flying on the wings of tenderness
by Belladonna
Summary: Well I was rather lonely right now and that makes me write romantic stuff. Anyway this time I took my luck with my favourite southern couple. Remy's watching Rogue in her sleep and thinks about their relationship. It's short but let me know what you think


Flying on the wings of tenderness

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. The here fore used characters belong rightfully to Marvel and I just borrowed them. The only profit I hope to achieve with this is the pure pleasure of the reader, so no copyright infringement intended. Please do not sue me, I don't have money and won't be getting some from this story.

**_Author's notes:_** The story changes in storytelling between the story and the thoughts of one person. And I decided not to give Remy's thoughts an accent for I don't think a person thinks with one. The story is also part of my _"Tale of two lovers"_.

I thought I'd give it a try at my favourite southern couple. It's short but hope you like it anyway.

Please let me know what you think, I am grateful for all the feedback, comments or anything I get. If you wish to archive my stories, just ask nicely.

_Flying on the wings of tenderness_

_ _

_by Belladonna_

It was dark in the mansion, but that was not a hindrance, not for the man who tiptoed through the halls of the School for the Gifted in Westchester, careful not to disturb anyone or to be noticed. The inhabitants of the mansion have long gone to bed and a veil of silence lay over the mansion. The moon stood high above the old house and shone into some of the rooms, gave some parts of the corridors a silvery light and lent them a mystical background. Otherwise the corridors were dark and where the pale moonlight didn't reach to, the shadows remained the dark rulers of the night above the school. 

But for the man that didn't pose any problem, this path he would've found without his excellent night vision, even with closed eyes. The man was clothed dark and melded with the shadows, only his eyes betraying where he stood, the red flashing in front of the pitch black surrounding.

Without a single noise he opened the door to a room as he had reached his goal and slipped into this room, careful not to disturb the person that was in it. She shouldn't notice that he'd been there, with her.

At the other side of the room stood a huge bed, on the dark green sheets lay a beautiful woman, her short sleeping gown the same colour as the sheets and had she opened her eyes so one could have noticed that they were of the same deep green, so full of life and warmth. The pale moonlight fell directly onto the bed and gave her a silken tone, the moon shining silvery above her face and cloaked her into a touch of silver. Her white face was surrounded by long brown curls and the white streak in the middle of this long brown crown was even more intensive in the moonlight.

Remy LeBeau simply stood there in the shadows, unnoticed by everyone and especially by her. He didn't know how long he had just stood there, in the corner of the room and watched her sleeping, her soft face and the full red lips around which a slight smile danced. She slightly moved in her sleep and he held his breath, unsure of that she could have noticed him after all. But her eyes remained closed and he relaxed. He didn't want her to get a wrong idea of him and he didn't think that she would possibly understand the reason for him being here, but when he saw her lying in front of him sleeping then he was closer to her than he could ever be even though his heart would always be closest to her.

~/~

_She is still the most astounding and beautiful woman I've ever met, when I see her, I feel my heart beating faster. For no other woman I've felt this way before and I probably won't feel again like that for any other woman how I feel for her. Rogue is the best thing that can happen to a man and she happened to me. Sometimes I still cannot believe it, that she stays with me, that she loves me, truly loves me. For me she is the only woman my heart beats for and for whom I'd die if necessary, so much do I love her. I don't know how to describe it best but for her I'd do anything, I'd gave my life for her to make and see her happy._

_It is said that for each person, each soul there exists a counterpart and I'd never guessed mine directly in front of me. I'd never expected to find her, the one who was made only for me, not under all the people that are on this planet but then she came into my life and everything changed. I had so much hoped to find this one person, made just for me, I'd almost given up hope to find her ever and then she came and taught this old thief that even he has something to steal from. Oh, and she easily took it from me, stole my heart from the first moment I saw her, had looked into these deep green eyes and I have given it willingly to her, my heart only belongs to her, even if she sometimes doesn't know that or understands why. Chère, I'd give you anything, my life and my soul, for without you, I'd die. _

_She is the one my life belongs to, she is my life and my love for her has made that finally clear to me, made it clear to me just how much she means to me._

_I've often stood here at nights, here at her bed and simply watched her, looked at her while she was sleeping, seen how the light of the moon falls over her cheeks and gives her this special light, the looks of a queen, what she is; the queen of my heart. Her warm eyes, closed now, and the soft lines of her face, everything is so peaceful here when I just see her sleeping. These small and short moments give me the time to think about us, about how much she has changed my life and especially me since I know her. She has made me strong, opened my heart and shown me that I should not longer hide my feelings and only to her I can confess these deep emotions, show only her the deep feelings I have for her and those she returns to me. _

_These moments are the only times I can be really close to her, near her even though she doesn't know or notices it, but it is the only time I am truly close to her, closer than we probably will ever be. Her love has touched my heart, but this is something different. I can see her love for me even in her sleep, I can feel it shining for me in the moonlight that surrounds her face._

_Only here, when I see her in her sleep I can tell her what I truly feel for her, only here I find the strength to be honest and open to her. And only here I can tell her that I love her, even though she doesn't hear it._

_She moves in her sleep, she must dream. I hope that they are pleasant dreams you are dreaming, chère for I know that when I am dreaming I only dream of you and of us. I dream of our future, a future we hopefully will have together and that this won't stay only a dream any longer. I hope for us to come truly true, my heart is yours and so is my love and my life._

_Let your dreams lift you up to fly onto these gentle wings like you have enabled me to fly on these wings of tenderness with your beautiful eyes, your love and your heart, you have opened only for me._

_And I hope I will be able to return this to you, even if I don't have the courage to tell you in person, for I truly and deeply love you chère, more than anything before in my life or anyone._

**_~fin~_**


End file.
